


Shock & Awe

by MeganLovesWriting



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Blackwatch Era, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLovesWriting/pseuds/MeganLovesWriting
Summary: Jesse McCree finds himself paired up with his mysterious commander for an undercover mission in Miami. Although they have a strained past, they must learn to put aside their greivances so that they can work together and get the job done. Not only that, but it might be the riskiest and most dangerous job they have done yet.McCree tries to break down his stoic commanders walls, in hopes that they can have a chance at something more.Eventual Mccree/Reyes





	Shock & Awe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first OW fic to date. I have been following this particular pairing for a long time, and figured it was time to contribute. My writing is not edited, nor is it very polished. I plan on making this a long fic, most likely 14-20 chapters. 
> 
> Please leave me a comment if you read the chapter and enjoyed it. More to come 
> 
> xoxo, 
> 
> M

Jesse Mccree rubbed his goatee thoughtfully as he watched the sun set into the mountains surrounding Watchpoint Gibraltar. It had been four years since he was dragged out of Deadlock as a scrawny seventeen year old, and recruited into Overwatch's top secret branch, Blackwatch. Four years since he had single handedly shot down eight Overwatch agents while he was camped out on the roof of an abandoned cafe during a raid of his old gang territory, and caught the eye of commander Gabriel Reyes. He was then made the offer to join Blackwatch as an agent in training, or rot in prison for life for the eight lives he had taken that day. 

“He strikes a hard bargain, doesn’t he?”

Mccree drawled to nobody in particular as he puffed his cigarette and watched the sun completely disappear behind the horizon. He was holed up in his secret hiding spot, an isolated area on the roof that was concealed by electrical fixtures and some short walling. 

He took another drag, and then sighed as he exhaled. When he was first onboarded, commander Reyes had shown special interest in him- personally teaching him to shoot correctly and overseeing his training plan. The usually stoic commander quickly became an important figure in Jesse's life, patiently providing him with the guidance and tools he needed to become a successful agent. 

It almost seemed like Gabe recognized something special and worthwhile in that shaggy, almost eighteen year old- but before long the extra training sessions ended abruptly. Their daily conversations full of teasing and life were cut short, and replaced with curt nods and grunts in passing. Mccree didn’t understand why the commander all of a sudden refused to acknowledge his existence after the first year, but it had hurt him a lot. He had really come to respect Gabriel Reyes, maybe even like him. Okay..maybe even REALLY like him- but McCree knew there was absolutely no chance his schoolboy crush would ever manifest into anything. Especially now that the man refused to even look his way. 

“Fuckin’ Asshole” 

The young agent mumbled to himself as he spat on the ground. “All good things must come to an end” He mused. 

“Whos a fucking Asshole?” 

A gruff voice sounded behind him. McCree quickly jumped up from the floor, where he was sitting, and spun around to face none other than Commander Reyes. His black, curly hair was cropped short and hidden under a gray beanie- and his dark brown eyes looked more tired than usual. Reyes’s eyes flickered back and forth between McCrees panicked face and half smoked cigarette, the corner of his lips turning slightly upward in amusement. 

The younger agent quickly put out the cigarette in his hand and tossed the butt behind him, clearing his throat nervously

“Boss! Eh- how’d ya find me???”

He let his eyes briefly travel up and down the commanders lean, muscular body. His usual heavy tactical gear was replaced by a tight fitting black V-neck shirt, and tight fitting grey sweats. The sweatpants hugged his muscular thighs, and a slight bulge was visible underneath them..

McCree gulped, and shifted his gaze to the side to avoid eye contact. Reyes let out a chuckle

“I’ve known about this spot for years, McCree. You’ve been coming here and sneaking cigarettes for four years.” 

before he could defend himself, his commander pulled a circular silver tin out of the pockets of his sweatpants. He opened the tin, and swiped a finger in the tin before quickly rubbing it in the side of his mouth. 

“But I won’t tell if you don’t” 

Commander Reyes smirked as he slid his tin of chewing tobacco back in his pocket. Jesse McCree side eyed his boss suspiciously before pulling a beaten up pack of Marlbro menthols out of his jacket pocket and lighting another cigarette. He sighed contentedly as the first rush of nicotine spread warmth through his body. 

They both stood next to each other awkwardly, each of them leaning against the wall and looking down at the floor. It had been a long time since they had acknowledged each other, let alone been alone in the same room together. McCree finished his cigarette, snubbing it out on the wall of the little space. He cleared his throat, and was about to say goodnight and dismiss himself when Reyes abruptly interrupted his exit. 

“Commander Morrison assigned me to a top secret mission. I leave tomorrow. I’m going to Miami, undercover, to investigate a possible drug ring in the underground fighting scene there.”

The younger agent peered at his commander from underneath his cowboy hat in interest. It wasn’t often Reyes got his hands dirty doing field work- he usually did more behind the scenes stuff and provided intel. 

He opened his mouth to say good luck, but was cut off again

“Its going to be dangerous. It’s also going to be a longer mission...and I need a partner who can fight well hand to hand.”

Reyes tugged off his beanie and ran a hand through his dark hair. Without his tac gear and without the thick air of authority that surrounds him when he is marching around the base and giving orders, he looked older and more tired. More human. 

“What I really need is a partner I know well and I can trust.”

Jesse steadily watched his commander as he pulled out his third cigarette and stuck it between his lips. He knew that he was the absolute best at hand to hand combat out of all the agents. Although smaller and less built than most of his colleagues, he was quick and nimble on his feet. He grew up getting into fights growing up as a member of Deadlock, and was a natural born fighter because of it. His fighting skills had allowed him to survive his upbringing. 

He also knew that although they had minimal contact these days, Reyes and him had a mutual understanding that loyalty and the wellbeing of the team came first. They had a history together, and they were both driven by similar purposes. There may not be the friendship they once had, but there was absolutely trust between them. 

Gabriel spat on the ground and fiddled with his fingers a bit. The usual proud and stoic commander was uncharacteristically nervous. Jesse realized that he was asking him to go on the mission with him as a partner, not ordering him to. 

The thought of being on a solo mission with Gabriel Reyes made him want to throw up, but it also made his stomach flutter with anticipation. He hoped that it would eventually provide him with an explanation for the commanders unusual behavior the last few years, and possibly provide an opportunity to mend things.

If he was being honest, he also looked forward to one on one time with the older man. He doubted anything would come of it, but he had been nursing a crush on the man since his less-than-voluntary entrance into Blackwatch. 

“Okay.”

He stated. Reyes looked up quickly from his fingernails, and Jesse felt brown eyes burning a hole in the side of his face. 

“Okay?”

Reyes asked, probably making sure he was certain about accepting the mission. Mccree took a drag off of his cigarette and gave one firm nod. 

“Okay.” 

He confirmed again. The older man exhaled, most likely in relief, and slid his beanie back on. 

“We leave tomorrow at 0600, pack enough for 2-3 weeks. Ill brief you on the case during our flight.”

“Aye Aye, Cap’n”

McCree mock saluted the man and then puffed his cigarette. Reyes rolled his eyes, and then spun around on his heels. He seemed he was about to leave, and then he stopped in his tracks. 

“And McCree?”

The older man asked with his back turned to the younger agent. 

“Yes, Boss?’

Gabe turned back around to face him, towering over by a good two or three inches. 

“Don’t bring that cowboy hat.”

Jesse was about to respond wittily, when Commander Reyes plucked the half-smoked cigarette out from between his lips and smirked, before placing it between his own lips and walking away. 

McCree stood alone his not-so-secret hiding spot in shock, letting out a laugh before deciding to retreat to his quarters so he could get some rest for tomorrow morning.


End file.
